


Forest Fires

by Anonymous



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Boyfriend Speaks in “beep boop”, Break Up, F/M, First Love, Fresh Perspective, Getting Together, Girlfriend is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, Idiolect, M/M, Muteness, Paranormal, Pico has control, Scatman, Schizophrenia, most days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Boyfriend is an anomaly.So it was only natural he was going to attract a few more along the way.He feels like he’s burning..
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150
Collections: Anonymous





	Forest Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking the time to read my Fic. Was submitted through mobile, so I don’t know how it’s going to format completely, keep that in mind.
> 
> Enjoy!

Boyfriend was more than oddity to say the least. From his blue hair to his manner of speech, he always felt like he was in a box of his own. 

Boyfriend was at the age of 16 when he realized music was his first love. Not having many influences in life, and being mostly mute outside of using his own idiolect, it wasn’t a bad first love to have. He could remember waking up in the mornings eager to voice over songs, albeit with his own “beep bop’s”.  
And even though he was hoarse by the end of the day from singing his heart out, he felt completely satisfied and content with his progression. Music was freeing, it felt like acceptance, like no judgement. It was the only language he wanted to speak.

So, it was only natural being an oddity, he would eventually attract another oddity.  
Boyfriend was completely caught off guard when he met Pico.

He was 18 and he had just moved from his home town to Philly, for better job opportunities. Boyfriend had gotten used to taking the bus home, from work, to his studio in a somewhat decent neighborhood.  
He built a nice routine and ended his days with singing and humming to different tunes on his phone, as he slowly fell asleep. His life was simple, but it was fulfilling.  
Boyfriend never thought about the empty spaces he never bothered paying attention too.

Boyfriend was humming to a tune in his headphones. Getting off his usual bus and walking 3 blocks to his complex. That day Boyfriend was a little spacey and tired from work, so he wasn’t as mindful of his person. It all happened in a moments flash.  
He bumped the shoulder of a random individual, after steadying himself and taking out an earbud to turn around and make his best attempt at apologizing. He was faced with the barrel of a gun. Boyfriend, to say the least was startled, confused, and a little scared. 

“Beep bop?!” 

Boyfriend slowly raised his hands in a placating manner, unnerved. He met his assailants eyes over the barrel of the gun, and he felt like he was on fire.

Pico was wild looking. A gun in hand, locks of orange flaming hair, green long sleeved shirt, beige pants, and red shoes. His eyes were all white, which made things a little more disconcerting. 

He looked angry.

“Watch where you’re going!” He growled out.

“Boop ski bop..”

Boyfriend waved his hands warily.  
Pico lowered the gun and gave boyfriend a look over. 

“You’re an odd one..” he grimaced.

Boyfriend let himself relax some, still a little put off by the other individual. Giving him a sheepish look, Boyfriend shrugged, hands still raised from holding the placating position.

Pico shook his head and left in the direction he was first headed before the altercation. Boyfriend relaxed watching him go. His heart was loud in his ears and he felt charged. He quickly went home. 

He didn’t see Pico for a long time after that.

The next time he did see Pico he was in the local park. Sitting on the bench singing in low tones. Boyfriend was enjoying a quiet afternoon in the park. Orange and red tints in the sky as the sun began to lower. Taking a minute to get some fresh air before heading home for the day. He was peering out to the pond ahead of him watching the ducks swim, trying to keep up with each other.

“Beep ski de do bop, booop bep- beeep!!”

Boyfriend jumped at the sudden sensation of fingers messing up his hat and hair waving the hands off, he glared at the culprit. Only to come face to face with Pico again. His expression quickly morphed into one of surprise, then uncertainty.

Pico sat next to Boyfriend’s right on the bench, as he began to fix his mushed appearance.

“So what’s your story short stack?”

Boyfriend pouted as he finished fixing his hat.  
Looking over at Pico he noticed he looked pretty much the same, he even had the gun resting on the bench, both hands relaxed in his lap, sporting a large grin.

“Bee bo booop bop..” he shook his head, waved one hand back and forth, and shrugged in nonchalance.

“Come on now, gotta be more to you than just ‘beep’s and boop’s’”

Boyfriend, looked away for a second, pondering. He’s never really sat down and got to know someone deeply before. He is used to being ignored and pitted as the oddball. He looks back at Pico and into his white eyes. 

Pico’s grin slowly fades into a softer look and he smiles.

“Well come on don’t be shy, I’m sure you got big dick energy in there somewhere.”

Boyfriend couldn’t help but laugh at the statement. Pico’s grin coming back on full force.

“Boyfriend..” he introduces himself, placing a hand on his chest.

“Pico.” He holds his hand out, looking a little surprised.

Boyfriend looks at the hand. He feels like he’s back at gun point, like he’s burning, but it’s different this time. Everything feels slow, and Pico doesn’t have the angry expression he first graced him with. He’s smiling with the last rays of the sun shining down on both of them.

His heartbeat’s loud.

Boyfriend collects himself, reaches out to grab the offered hand, and gives Pico a genuine smile.

Boyfriend feels like it’s written in his soul to meet him.

Several months of hanging out and talking after exchanging contact information eventually made them close.

Boyfriend learned that Pico was a risk taker. That he frequented the streets of Philadelphia, with an Uzi on his person ‘just in case’. He was brash and considerate, crazy and collected. Pico was a force to be reckoned with. 

Pico filled up spaces that he never knew he left open. Boyfriend found his voice with pico, having more incentive to speak his mind.  
He found that Pico loved music in his own fashion, they spent hours singing and rapping together.  
Voices gone and laughing at the irony of their situation. Pico was also a first for many experiences, albeit most were pretty dangerous. They drank, robbed  
(Mostly pico), gambled, and made trouble almost wherever they went.  
Becoming an odd pair in the streets of Philly.  
But he also was boyfriend’s first tangible love.  
He was his first kiss, his first confident, his first close friend, his first everything.  
Pico lit up a fire in Boyfriend that he can only describe as ‘coming alive’ for the first time.

But they had their downs too. Boyfriend sometimes would set Pico off by being too quiet and making little to no noise. It’s lead to more than one night of Boyfriend being consoled by Pico for Pistol whipping him, feeling infinitely guilty.  
Boyfriend could get really frustrated, when he felt like he wasn’t being heard. Reverting to ‘Beep’s and Boop’s’ and mute silence, before getting himself in order, and coming over to Pico to apologize for the heightened emotion.

They were dysfunctional sometimes. Boyfriend was on fire.

So, I suppose it was a matter of time before they eventually split apart.

Pico has always been the one taking the lead. From their relationship to their everyday schedule. Boyfriend couldn’t complain Pico has brung light into his life. A fire. But boyfriend wanted to become a Musician, and he knew he couldn’t do that with Pico. 

Pico knew his place, and where he wanted to be. Boyfriend was happy with Pico, but he wanted to go farther. He wasn’t over his first love.

Pico and Boyfriend split on a day much like the first day they met. Both of them, in Boyfriends studio sitting on the small sofa that suited them both. Boyfriend speaking in low tones, Pico uncharacteristically quiet, only adding a line or two. Both were sad, but understanding.  
Orange and reds basking them as the day faded to black. He could see the unshed tears in his eyes, the frustration, the acceptance. He wondered if he looked the same. They held on to each other until it got dark and Pico finally left, a bittersweet smile and a ‘Good Luck’ tossed over his shoulder. It felt less like a breakup and more like a goodbye.

Boyfriend felt cold..

It took a long time to get used to the empty spaces he could no longer ignore.

Boyfriend was 19 when he met Girlfriend.

Boyfriend had started to build a small community of regular listeners, as he tried his hands at being an independent artist. He was comfortable in his skin, only speaking when he felt like he had to. Still working a relatively basic job that payed well, with a 2 bedroom apartment, the second being a ‘work’ room.  
Things were good.

Boyfriend was on his way home, coming from the store, holding on to a plastic bag with his purchase. So he was a bit focused on the path home, not far but still wanting to get started on his meal. He often gets caught unawares when he’s singing, so he should have known it would happen, but he never knew how much this event would effect him. 

“Beep de ba do skida bop beep..” 

Boyfriend was humming a nonsensical tune, no music in his ears, just his own footsteps on the concrete. 

Then he heard it.

Like bells on the winds, a sound that was otherworldly. Boyfriend stopped.  
He looked off to his right to see Girlfriend. She was leaning against the wall of an building. Covering a beautiful smile were her hands; with nails painted red, black eyes, red maroon hair, a red dress, and red heels.

Boyfriend felt drawn to her.

Like a fly stuck in a web, he stood and stared at her for a few seconds before walking over to stand by her side, leaning against the building.

She turned to him fully, giving him a curious look.

“Hello.” 

“Beep.”

She giggles again, amused by my idiolect.  
Like bells on the wind. He feels his world narrowing down to her. 

He knows this feeling. It feels like burning.

He gives her a wide smile.

“Boyfriend..” he introduces himself. Deja vu.

“Girlfriend.” her smile widens.

He laughs. What are the odds? That there was someone out there just as strange as him. He hears the full force of her laugh and he feels like he’s flying and he doesn’t even know her yet. 

They talk for a few minutes. Boyfriend finding that he didn’t need to fully communicate with her for her to understand him. They exchanged numbers with the promise of future contact and went home.

He stepped through the door of his apartment and realized he was still smiling. Relaxing his face, he pulled the items out of his bag and began the rest of his routine.

He can’t stop thinking about her. His heartbeat is too loud.

Girlfriend is not like Pico. Where Pico took the lead, and gave boyfriend room to grow. Girlfriend loved being swept off her feet. He felt confident every time he showed Girlfriend a skill or a move he could pull off, but if he couldn’t Girlfriend was always there to sympathize with him. She gives him the confidence to keep going and prove to her he was worth it. She was fun, sweet, accepting, and supportive. 

She was his Girlfriend.

Boyfriend felt the empty spaces in his soul filling again. She fit like a glove. Like a piece to his puzzle that he’d been missing.

She completed him.

But..she always feels just out of reach somehow. She’s there, but it’s almost like in a different plane of existence. Like in her own little box. She reminds him so much of himself.

The feeling is never cleared up until, she asks him to meet her parents on their insistence.

Needless to say things didn’t go well. ‘Daddy Dearest’ didn’t approve of him. Her Mother was slightly less disapproving, which I guess is a little better in hindsight. Her father challenged him to a music battle, to say he was intimidated was not 100% accurate.

He loved his Girlfriend. So he would fight for her no questions asked. She warned him of the ‘dangers’ and they set up to practice a few times in the week before the battle, before leaving for home.

Boyfriend sat on his sofa on an Afternoon much like the day he met Girlfriend and Pico, and began to think.

He loved Pico like a holding on to something scorching hot. Boyfriend tried to hold on for as long as he could before eventually he had to let go. He loves Girlfriend like a camp fire. Warm steady heat that you sit next to comfortably. Dancing just out of reach.

Boyfriend closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. Releasing, he opens his eyes once more. 

Time to get to work.


End file.
